Touch screens are used which are sensitive to the finger of a human. Touch screens such as on the Apple iPhone are based on either mutual capacitance or self capacitance. In mutual capacitance, the capacitive circuitry requires two distinct layers of material. One houses driving lines, which carry current, and the other houses sensing lines, which detect the current at nodes. Self capacitance uses one layer of individual electrodes connected with capacitance-sensing circuitry. Both of these systems send touch data as electrical impulses. These technologies use the charge source (mass) of the human body through the finger to provide the charge at the touchscreen surface to activate the touchscreen features.
Styluses are known which connect to the hand or are grasped by the finger of the user and present the electrical charge mass of the user (conduct the charge/charge mass of the user) to a stylus pad. The stylus is grasped, is conductive, and allows activation of the touchscreen features.
Styluses are also known that attach to a finger. These have various drawbacks including not functioning with touchscreens responsive to the electoral potential of the human. Further, these styluses, which attach to the fingers of the user, typically do not allow for lengthy fingernails and also provide the stylus location below the finger such that the location of action on the touchscreen is obscured by the user's own finger or fingernail.